


[Podfic] The Solace of Day Break

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir worries for Agron's safety and wonders at the meaning of a certain kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Solace of Day Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echo_jewel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=echo_jewel).
  * Inspired by [The Solace of Day Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349856) by [einfach_mich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?g46ni537mb14c77)**  [36 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/11jg3xwdcbev272/%5BSpartacus%5D_The_Solace_of_Day_Break.m4b)** [19 MB]

_Length: 39:00_

**Author's Note:**

> Much gratitude to einfach_mich for writing such an amazing story. (I hope I didn't butcher your name too badly!) And how does one pronounce subligaculum anyway?? (-:


End file.
